Host
by cousin D
Summary: Forever Knight  crossover with Star Trek the next generation. Nick is a bartender on the Enterprise and trouble starts when the borg attacks a distant colony.  Lacroix shows up to help out as Vachon goes into shock.


These characters do not belong to me. Pity, isn't it?  
Forever Knight crossover with Star Trek the Next Generation.  
  
Warning: one naked Nukie:)  
  
HOST  
Written by Cousin D  
  
  
  
  
Nick Knight delivered the order of tomato soup to the human couple in Ten Forward. It was late and his shift as waiter was nearly half over. As usual at this time of night, the ten forward of the Enterprise was nearly empty except for about three people who were just getting off their shifts or meeting for a private meeting.   
  
Nick had to admit that it was horribly boring. He kept thinking of the Raven, a nightclub on Earth centuries ago that one of his siblings had owned and run. The Raven had always been full of life, noisy and burning with energy. Compared to that, this place was dead! Nick couldn't help grinning at his lame pun.  
  
Still, this was the best he could hope for on the flagship of the Federation. He had to be here, on the ship most likely to encounter new species. It was his responsibility and Nick took it very seriously, as he did everything. He could have had a more illustrious position, but something that was less noticeable would be much more suitable.   
  
The community had decided a century or so ago, when star travel was becoming a standard way of life, that every star ship that had humans on it should have a vampire host.  
  
At least one vampire, with enough experience to survive separation from the main community on earth, who would report back new discoveries and threats. Nick had been proud to be chosen to be the host of the Enterprise.  
  
The computer generated blood served well enough, but it was a far cry from the real thing. Perhaps that was one of the reasons that Nick had been chosen for this job. Most vampires couldn't swallow anything other than the real stuff, whereas he had had years of experience with substitutes.  
  
Even Nick couldn't help but feeling a bit cheated when he drank the flat tasting blood. Still, he didn't have to live on it. Lacroix sent him shipments monthly, large wooden crates of wine bottles filled with blood along with a short message. Unfortunately, Nick knew that he had to ration the blood. If anything was to happen and a shipment was delayed for some reason, he would have to hunt on the ship. Fortunately, hunting was not something he found distasteful any longer. Nick had long since come to terms with his lifestyle, but the ship was to small to hunt for long without being discovered.  
  
Another reason for Nick to be working as a civilian waiter was that he was never expected to go on away missions where he could be trapped by the deadly sun.  
At that thought Nick looked out the window into the starry expanse of space. Now, why was the light of the sun death, while the stars were harmless?   
Nick had been wondering about this since scientists had discovered that stars were suns. As of now, no one had found an answer.  
  
"Hey, Nick!" Nick looked up from his reflection in the bar he was polishing and smiled to see Wesley Crusher come in carrying his computer pad. The sixteen-year-old was tall and very thin. He had bright, intelligent eyes and a cheerful grin. Nick waved at his young friend.  
  
"I'll be off in a few minutes. Find a seat." As Wesley went to a table in the corner of the room Nick thought about how they'd met. Wesley had often come to Ten Forward to study for school and Nick, one day, noticed that the boy was struggling with something.   
  
That was odd, because Wesley was well known on the ship as being near genius. Out of curiosity, Nick asked what the problem was. He was surprised to find that the problem was history.  
  
Although Wesley could make numbers sing and dance, subjects like history and literature eluded him. Nick was concerned that he didn't know such important facts as who Hitler was and what the Trail of Tears was.  
  
In the end, Nick had taken it upon himself to tutor Wesley. So every other day they met on Nick's lunch hour. The lessons had even begun to evolve into discussions on philosophy, music, and mythology.  
  
When his replacement arrived, Nick eagerly went to where Wesley was waiting for him. He always quite enjoyed their conversations and found Wesley to be insightful once his mind was challenged to think properly. Before, some fool had only encouraged him in technology. Today Nick had brought a gift he thought Wesley would appreciate. A sheet of music.   
  
"How'd school go today?" Nick asked cheerfully, sitting down.  
  
Wesley shrugged. "Same as always. I'd rather be working in engineering with Geordi."   
  
Nick smiled, tolerantly. He knew Wesley wasn't bragging. School really did bore him. Nick had always believed that minds had to be kept challenged in order to grow. Perhaps he should set Wesley to learning another language. French? Latin, maybe?  
  
"Then I suggest you concentrate on history, I pray that will keep you suitably occupied." A thought struck Nick that hadn't occurred to him before. "Does your mother know you're out this late? I never thought to ask before."  
  
Wesley shrugged again. "She doesn't mind. Mom knows I won't get in trouble."  
  
"All right. Where were we..."  
  
  
  
Captain Picard went into Ten Forward for a moment to relax. Few people were there and Picard was glad for the peace. It had been a hard few days. Cardassians and rumors of the Borg. Plus, the more mundane problems of settling disputes between planets and transporting various ambassadors.   
  
He just felt like a few moments of quiet.  
  
Picard was a bit surprised to see Wesley in a corner of the room talking excitedly with on of the waiters. Picard rarely saw this man, once at a celebration for something that ran late into the night. Sometimes passing in the halls. He didn't even know the man's name. Not surprising on a ship the size of the Enterprise. Nick something, wasn't it?  
  
"His name is Nick Knight." Picard turned to see the Enterprise's chief medical officer, Beverly Crusher. The red headed woman smiled and they sat at a table to watch her son. "He's helping Wesley with some classes. Wes introduced us a couple of weeks ago. He seems nice enough, a bit shy, though." Beverly grinned.   
"He was quite upset that Wes had no musical education and spoke about teaching him the piano."  
  
"Really?" Picard smiled at the thought of this stranger taking such an interest in a boy he barely knew. "Maybe I should meet him." Picard said out loud to himself. If nothing else, he liked to know as many of the people on his ship as possible.  
  
Together they made their way over and just managed to catch the tail end of the conversation.  
  
"Are you sure, Nick?" Wesley was asking. "It doesn't sound right."  
  
"Well, consider this..." Nick began, but broke off when he saw Captain Picard and Dr. Crusher approaching.  
  
"Can I help you, Sir?" Nick asked guardedly as he stood, more because a lady had come into the room than out of respect for the captain.   
  
Picard was a bit puzzled by the man's cautious expression, but Beverly had told him that Nick was shy.  
  
"Not really, I just wanted to say hello. I like to know everyone on board at least by sight."  
  
"Hi, mom!" Wesley piped up cheerfully, apparently unaware of Nick's tension. Beverly smiled at sat next to her son.   
  
"What's this?" She picked up the sheet music Nick had brought for Wesley.  
  
"Nick wants me to learn the piano. I told him I can't even read music, but..."  
  
"But you never will learn unless you try." Nick interrupted him. "Everyone should have some classical education." He sounded like they'd had this conversation before and he was convinced Wes should learn to play something.  
  
Nick looked up and saw something behind Picard. Picard turned and saw a pale man with long, shaggy black hair waiting at the entrance of Ten Forward. A passenger heading toward the Dunbar colony, Picard vaguely remembered greeting the man. Nick stood. "Sorry to cut this short, Wesley," He said apologetically. "But I have to get going. I have some business before I get back to work." With a curt nod to Captain Picard and Dr. Crusher he left.   
  
Picard watched the retreating man for a moment before he sat next to his friend and her son. "Was it just me or was he a little on edge?" Picard asked no one in particular.  
  
"Nick's just like that." Wes answered. "He doesn't seem to have many friends."   
  
"Strange that he would be working in Ten Forward." Beverly said, before she looked around at the near empty room. "Then again, maybe not."  
  
"Nick's all right." Wes insisted, a bit put out that his mom and the captain didn't seem to like his friend. "He's even teaching me chess." Wes told them proudly.  
  
"Anything else he's teaching you?" Beverly asked with a smile.   
  
"Yeah," Wes answered, with a slight frown. "He told me that any action can be both good and bad." He was silent a moment before saying, "I don't really understand that. But Nick said I'm supposed to think about it. When we meet next week I'm supposed to tell him my opinion."   
  
Picard was impressed. Apparently, Nick was teaching Wes history, music, and philosophy. That was a lot to do on one's lunch hour.  
  
**********  
  
Nick saw Vachon and headed over. As the Host, it was his duty to at least hear the problems of all vampires on board. Vachon, the eternal drifter, was not one of the two other permanent residents on the Enterprise; he was merely passing through. Still, he looked a bit put out about something. Besides, he was glad for any excuse to get away from the captain. Nick wanted NO attention from anyone in power. It was better for him to remain nameless. It was bad enough that the chief medical officer knew his name. The only thing worse could be for the telepathic counselor to get curious about him.  
  
"What's up?" Nick asked in Vachon's native Spanish.   
  
"It's that doctor." The Spaniard responded, gesturing toward where Dr. Crusher was sitting. "She keeps on me about my medical records." He sounded very frustrated. "I've given her the fakes, but...she knows something's up! She wants me to have a medical examine." Vachon was beginning to sound panicked, and Nick didn't blame him. Dr. Crusher had ultimate authority when it came to the crew and their health. She could make life very uncomfortable for them. Even Nick had a hard time keeping ahead of her.  
  
Nick reassured his friend, "If she can't prove anything, there's nothing she can do. Just keep to the religious act about no medical treatment and you'll be fine."  
  
Vachon nodded, still uneasy. "I don't know how you do it, Nick." Vachon said. "There are to many risks on this ship. The android, that over enthusiastic doctor, and especially the Betazoid."  
  
Nick had to agree to that. When the Betazoid race had been encountered it had been worse for their people than the Vulcans. Mind readers. Nick shivered at the thought of anyone but his master getting in his mind. Thankfully, she was only half-Betazoid and only able to read emotions. Still, all the community had to be very careful where telepaths were involved. Nick had to shield his mind whenever she came around and even that would tip her off eventually.   
  
"Where are you getting off?" Nick asked, changing the subject. He knew that not many of their people would have willingly accepted this appointment.  
  
"At Dunbar." Vachon told him. "Urs is staying there and I haven't seen her in four months." He sighed. "We've never been apart that long since she was brought across an I never thought I'd miss her so much." He smiled proudly. "I think she's finally starting to heal. Last I'd heard, she was staying with a man, Gabe. I have to go see her anyway. It's my conversion day in three days. I'll only just make it."  
  
Nick nodded, pleased for Urs. After several centuries of life, she was still so child-like that he thought of her as a younger sister. He had met Gabe before, at some party. He was a good, solid man. A distant cousin, Nick thought. Urs would do well with someone stable like Gabe.   
  
"If Dr. Crusher keeps after you, let me know. I'll go through your file in the morning and see if I can find what's making her suspicious. We'll be at Dunbar in forty eight hours, all we have to do is stall her until then."  
  
Vachon left, being reassured and Nick returned to the lonely work of the night shift of Ten Forward and avoiding attention.  
  
  
  
After his shift was over, Nick went back to his quarters and sat at his piano. It was his pride. A shiny black baby grand polished for hours and tuned perfectly. Nick just couldn't live without some form of music.   
  
His room was decorated with other, more sentimental mementos. A painting of the sun, a gold pocket watch, a jade cup. All these things were ancient, now. They would be considered priceless antiques if they should somehow turn up at a museum. With the exception of the sun painting. It was Nick's own work and probably worth a nickel. Maybe. But he liked it.  
  
Of coarse there were the, ever present, candles. The lights were kept constantly dimmed so that the candles could give the proper atmosphere. Perhaps because when he'd been human fire had been the only source of light other than the sun, but candles always made him feel more at home.  
  
Nick felt a sudden emptiness in his mind and the shock was almost painful. He clutched his head and doubled over, gasping at the horrible sensation.   
The only thing that this could be was the death of many vampires. What had happened?  
  
After about ten minutes Nick vaguely heard his communicator beep. It barely registered. At the third or fourth beep, he finally answered. It was Dr. Crusher.  
  
"Mr. Knight? Mr. Vachon has been brought to sick bay in terrible pain, but he won't let us examine him. He keeps asking for you."   
  
Nick didn't bother to answer the Doctor and he ran out of his quarters before she had finished speaking.  
  
There were several nurses and doctors standing around, looking helplessly while Vachon wept in a corner of the room. He was half standing, half leaning against a wall while he clutched his head. Vachon kept his face hidden so the mortals wouldn't see his tears of blood.  
  
"She's gone." He whimpered softly. "She's gone."  
  
Nick looked at Dr. Crusher briefly before moving closer to Vachon. "Javier, what's happened? I felt the emptiness." He spoke in Vachon's native Spanish. The emptiness had shocked him, but it hadn't effected him as badly as it had Vachon.  
  
"Urs...Urs...she's gone." Nick took Vachon into his arms and comforted his old friend as he cried. Nick wanted to cry himself. Urs didn't deserve death. She was truly innocent. She was gone.  
  
Nick began to lead Vachon out of the sickbay and told Dr. Crusher softly. "I'll take care of him. He'll be fine." No one said anything or tried to stop him as Nick slowly took Vachon back to his quarters. Vachon couldn't be alone, now. Urs had been his only close family for many centuries, since Screed had succumbed to Fever.  
  
  
After Vachon had fallen into a troubled sleep Nick looked into the ship logs and transmissions for anything that had to do with Dunbar. He found it quickly. The Enterprise was currently on its way there to investigate why signals from the colony world had stopped suddenly.  
  
Then he contacted Lacroix.  
  
'Yes, Nicholas, I felt it, too.' The ancient said through their mental link after Nick told his master everything he knew. 'Vachon will be fine, I think. He has greater strength than you believe. He will need you. I know how it hurts to lose a child.' Nicholas felt the great sadness as an image of Jeanette floated through his mind.   
  
'Find out what happened on Dunbar, Nicholas. Urs, I think, is not dead. Others have reported that members of their family are dead. It's simply dead space in their minds where their families were.' His father ordered in a stern tone. 'This concerns most of the community as twenty vampires lived on Dunbar. Many of us had family there.'   
  
The communication was gently severed; though, as always, there was the constant sense of his master in his mind.  
  
Nick was working on the computer terminal, trying to find information about Dunbar when the door chimed. Nick quickly turned the computer off and closed the door to his bedroom where Vachon was still sleeping. Hopefully, this would be Theresa and Justin, to help him with Vachon, but he needed to be certain.  
The door slid open to reveal Dr. Crusher. Nick tensed slightly.  
  
  
Vachon-  
  
Vachon was happy now that Nick had promised to fix his file so he wouldn't have to deal with the meddlesome doctor any more. He was nervous enough being on a ship with a telepath, in the fist place.   
  
He stopped when feeling of fear and pain gripped him. From Urs. It was definitely form Urs and then he heard her voice.  
  
'Vachon!' Her voice was a scream and with it he could hear the echo from others of the community on Dunbar.  
  
'Urs? What's going on?'  
  
'It's the Borg, they've attacked.' She was crying now. 'They know, Javier. They came here looking for us. Javier, they tried...Gabe. I...he tried to fight, but they were to strong. Javier, he killed himself. The sunlight...he threw himself into the light. Javier...they're coming. We can't let ourselves get taken.' Her thoughts were jumbled but Vachon caught her drift.   
  
'No, Urs, don't go into the light! Hide, there must be somewhere...'  
  
'No. They know who we are. Everyone is killing themselves. If they make a Borg vampire who knows what they will be capable of. Oh, god.' Her voice went cold. 'They're here. Javier. They're here.' And then there was silence.   
  
Vachon lost all control of himself with the silence.   
  
  
  
Beverly Crusher-  
  
  
Beverly Crusher watched as her son's friend led Mr. Vachon away. The poor man had collapsed crying in a corridor and wouldn't let anyone help him. Beverly remembered what had happened.  
  
She and Jean-Luc were making their way to the bridge when they saw the man from Ten Forward walking in front of them. He was an odd looking man with long black hair and smoky eyes with pale skin. Very sexy, but different.   
  
The man stopped walking all of a sudden. He stood in the corridor staring into space.  
  
"Is he all right?" Jean-Luc asked her softly.  
  
She could only shrug in response.  
  
Suddenly his face scrunched up in a terrible grimace and he screamed bringing his hands to his temples.  
  
They had to act then. Jean-Luc and Beverly ran to the man, who was obviously in agony, and knelt next to him on the floor where he'd fallen. "What's wrong?" Jean-Luc asked.   
  
Beverly tapped her communicator. "Medical emergency level sixteen." They should arrive in six minutes.  
  
The man moaned and rolled slowly on the floor. He didn't seem to be aware of them. "No." He whispered. "Urs, Ursula, don't. Please, don't leave me. I need you." He was talking to someone and Beverly wondered if he was telepathic or his mind was playing tricks on him. "Machines. No." He stared at an invisible spot in front of him, breathing heavily. "No." Tears were running freely down his face and Beverly knew she would have to call Deanna soon.   
  
Jean-Luc looked up when the medical team arrived, but Beverly was still watching the stranger when she saw his eyes glow red for a very brief time. She blinked and his eyes were brown again.  
  
They carried him to sick bay on a stretcher and he seemed to get a hold of himself, but Beverly didn't want to let him go. She was still thinking about his eyes, he couldn't be human.   
  
Once in sick bay, she quickly looked up his file to find out his species. Strange, he was listed as human, but that couldn't be true. His name was Javier Vachon and he was traveling to Dunbar Colony. Now she remembered him. There were several odd facts on his medical file that she had been trying to get him to clear up. The man was closed mouthed and simply told her that it was against his religion. There were a couple of people on board with the same belief.  
  
"Call Nick! Call Nick Knight!" He screamed from behind her. Beverly turned to find him off the bed and cornered by several of her nurses who were trying to get back on the bed.   
  
Until she had seen them together in Ten Forward Beverly wouldn't have thought they even knew each other. Now she was more than willing to call the waiter if it would help the distraught passenger.   
  
She hadn't counted on Nick taking Mr. Vachon out of sick bay. True, there seemed to be no injury or illness, but Dr. Crusher hadn't been allowed to properly examine her patient. She finished in sick bay and immediately went to track down her patient.  
  
The computer informed her that Mr. Vachon was currently in Nick's quarters. Nick answered the door and she saw him tense up and then force himself to relax.  
  
"Can I help you, Dr. Crusher?" He asked, politely.  
  
"I need to see Mr. Vachon. Is he all right?"  
  
Nick smiled sadly. "Yes, he's resting. Vachon was upset because he had just found out that his daughter has died."  
  
This surprised Beverly. She had never heard anything about a daughter. "There was nothing on his history about a daughter." Why should that effect him like that in the middle of the corridor?  
  
"It must have been an error or something."  
  
They were interrupted when young woman with long curly red hair and an older man stepped up behind her. Nick stepped aside and let them in without a word, but then he moved again to keep Dr. Crusher out.  
  
"Would it be possible for me to see him?" She asked, fearing that she all ready knew the answer.  
  
Nick shook his head. "It is against his faith to submit to any medical treatment. Trust me. He'll be fine. We can take care of him." And Nick let the door slide shut.   
  
Dr. Crusher stood there a moment in frustration. She couldn't do anything. There was apparently no medical treatment needed, but perhaps Deanna could help. Dr. Crusher left quickly to find her friend.  
  
  
Nick-  
  
  
Nick knelt next to his friend and washed the blood sweat off his forehead with a wet rag.   
  
"Will he be all right?" Justin asked, worried.  
  
"I think he'll be just fine, but he's going to need our support." Nicholas told the two younger vampires. They were the only four of the community on the Enterprise and Nick knew he would need them to cover for Vachon.  
  
"Lacroix will be arriving very shortly," He told them "we need to get him to Vachon with as little fuss as possible. I don't know what cover he's going to be using, yet, but it'll likely be ambassador or admiral."  
  
Nick had seen the uneasy look pass between the two siblings and he tried to ignore it. Nick knew full well that just about everyone feared his father, and they had good reason to. The rumors about him were pale shadows compared to the reality. Nick continued,  
  
"Justin, I'm going to get you onto transporter duty when he's to arrive. Don't let anyone see the odd readings if he decides to come on board by transporter.  
Theresa, we'll need some faked documents." He relied a great deal on her skill with these things. "I want new medical records for Vachon, same as before, but have them placed two years ago instead of ten. That doctor is getting edgy. I want it to say that he was brought into a sick bay on," Nick paused, trying to remember where Vachon's records said he had last lived. "On R-moon of Jupiter after a minor head injury where he was knocked out cold. When he woke up he made them release him due to his religious beliefs." Nick thought a moment, "Yes, yes, that should do well enough.   
  
I don't expect anyone to be curious about why you're here now, but if they ask, you're friends of Vachon and were just concerned. Any question?"  
  
Theresa and Justin looked at each other and Theresa, the elder of the two asked,  
"We felt the great loss of life at Dunbar, Nick. What could kill so many of us all at once?"  
  
Nick shook his head. "I really don't know. We'll have to wait for Vachon to wake up to know what happened. Did either of you have family at Dunbar?" It hadn't occurred to him to ask before. Just because Vachon had reacted so badly, didn't mean that everyone would react as strongly.  
  
They shook their heads in unison. "No close blood." Justin said.   
  
Nick nodded and the dismissed the two younger ones.  
  
He sat near Vachon as he thought, trying to figure out if he'd forgotten anything. Vachon was sleeping naturally and Nick only interfered when nightmares began to intrude into Vachon's mind.   
  
'You've done very well.' Lacroix's approving voice broke into Nick's mind. 'I will be there tomorrow night.'  
  
Nick was surprised. 'So soon?' He asked. 'I thought you were on Earth.'  
  
There was a soft chuckle. 'I was on Earth, then I was on Vulcan when you contacted me. Now I am traveling on the Raven and going about warp ten.'  
That explains it, Nick thought. The Raven was Lacroix's private ship and was especially built for speed. It was actually faster than the Enterprise and could be comfortably managed by a one-person crew.  
  
"Unnnnnnn." Nick turned at Vachon's low moan as he woke. Vachon blinked and looked at Nick. Pain filled his eyes. "I was hoping it had been a dream." He said softly.   
  
"I'm afraid not." Nick replied gently. "Everyone felt it. Nearly twenty of our people are gone." It was a grave loss to a race that barely numbered two hundred.   
  
Nick held out a bottle of blood. Real human. Vachon looked at it briefly before turning his head away, disinterested. "I'm not hungry." He said flatly.  
  
"Lacroix's coming." Nick told him.   
  
"I'm not surprised." Vachon muttered. "Uncle knows it's only a couple of days until my conversion day." Nick felt a chill. He had forgotten! December twelfth was Vachon's conversion day! If he were alone, without blood family on conversion day he would die.  
  
Vachon looked at Nick with blood tears in his eyes. "It was the Borg, Nick. They were looking for vampires. They were deliberately looking for our people and knew where to find them." Hate was thick in Vachon's voice. "Someone has betrayed us, Nick. There's no other way they could have found us."  
  
Nick was shocked. He had never thought that a vampire would betray his people for the Borg. They were a terrible, cold people with dead blood.  
  
"Everyone killed themselves, Nick. All twenty went into the light. All but Urs. She tried, but they took her. Nick, I was with her when they put her into that awful machine."  
  
Nick held his friend for a long time. This could mean war. If the Borg knew about vampires and had poor Urs working for them, it meant that no one was safe. They would have to get Aristotle move everyone. Didn't matter where, just somewhere different. Urs might unwillingly betray them all; if what he had heard about the Borg assimilation was true.  
  
One last thing pressed on Nick's mind. Were Urs and Vachon still connected? If she still lived, they should still be connected. What would this do to his mind?  
  
  
Thankfully, after Screed and Tracy had died Lacroix "adopted" Vachon and Urs into their family. They had both taken the Blood Oath with Lacroix, so that they were now as close to being family with the ancient vampire as they could ever get. With any luck, Lacroix's presence would be enough to see Vachon through to the next few nights.  
  
It was going very smoothly, all things considered. Vachon was beginning the sleep cycle of Conversion. He would sleep for three days: the day of, before, and after his conversion day.   
  
Vachon had been right, it was the Borg. That much was clear and from the encrypted message that Nick found the reason for the mass death was obvious. When they had realized that the attackers were Borg the vampires had committed mass suicide. It was a terrible, drastic act, but no one in the community was willing to betray their people by giving the Borg the knowledge that vampires really did exist. Borg vampires would be very, very bad.   
  
The community was informed of the reasons for the deaths of their people and a silent moment was observed. But only a moment. Private suffering would take much longer to heal.  
  
  
Jean-Luc Picard-  
  
  
The crew of the Enterprise was still gathering their own information when another ship came into sensor view. "Captain." One of the ensigns spoke up. "We are being hailed."   
  
"Hailed?" Captain Picard asked. "By who? There are no ships in range."  
  
The ensign shrugged. "I don't know, sir."  
  
"Open frequencies." Picard ordered more from curiosity than anything.  
  
"Enterprise, this is the Raven. I am ambassador Lacroix. I have reason to believe that one of my people is endangered on your ship. His name is Javier Vachon."  
  
Beverly Crusher looked much more interested at this point and she and Jean-Luc exchanged looks before she examined the stranger.   
  
He was a severe looking man in his late forties, by the look of him. The man, Lacroix, had buzz cut white hair and sharp blue eyes. He looked at the captain with a mix of disinterest and dislike. For what reason, Picard could not imagine. He was certain he had never met this man before.  
  
"Where are you, ambassador?" Picard asked. The computers still showed no sign of any ships.  
  
"Close enough that my computers can handle sending this message. I will be arriving shortly for Mr. Vachon." And the screen went blank.  
  
  
Nick-  
  
  
In a corner of his mind Nick felt a familiar tingle telling him that another vampire was near. It was someone new, not Vachon, Theresa, or Justin. It wasn't unusual for his people to travel using the Enterprise, but it was unusual not to contact him and let him know so he could make...arrangements.  
  
If nothing else, it was poor manners not to ask permission to come aboard from the Host of the ship.  
  
It was another of his responsibilities as Host; to make sure travelers behaved and had everything they needed during their stay. That meant that he had to know everyone on board.  
  
He checked on Vachon before leaving. The man was sleeping in oblivion and Nick felt that it would be safe enough to leave him for the time. He just had to be sure to come back before Vachon's hunger woke him.  
  
Nick stood up from his piano and took a long gulp from his bottle before he left to welcome his visitor. He straightened his clothes as he walked down the corridors toward the other vampire. As he was a civilian, Nick didn't have to wear those awful Starfleet uniforms. Being a child of Lacroix had made him very fashion conscience and he found that he disliked most of the fashionable clothes these days.  
  
Nick tended to make his own style. Black trousers with knee high boots and a white shirt with a long, sleeveless black coat over it all. The coat fell to the floor and reminded him vaguely of his trench coat back in the twentieth century or a cloak that he'd worn even earlier in his life. He couldn't resist buying it when he'd found it.  
  
No doubt he looked peculiar to the other crew, but it didn't matter to him. True, he was supposed to be inconspicuous, but Nick really didn't think clothes would catch securities attention.  
  
Nick stopped sharply. The other vampire should be coming to him, not away! Nick frowned sourly before he changed directions. He hoped this was an untaught fledgling. Otherwise it was deliberate rudeness.   
  
Nick followed the presence over half the ship and after an hour had passed he was in a very bad mood. Though Nick would never admit it, his temper was nearly as bad as his father's was. If he didn't get his own way, he tended to pout.  
  
Nick cocked his head to the side and sniffed. Blood. Familiar blood. Nick stopped following the intruder on his ship and went into the room where the scent was coming from. It was one of the ship's libraries, with several computer terminals and about a thousand books.  
  
In the center of the room Wesley lay in a puddle of his own blood.  
  
"Wesley!" Nick flew to his friend's side and searched for vital signs. Thank God, he was still alive! Nick struck the badge on his chest and called out, "Sick bay to library four. Emergency!" He began first aid and CPR.  
  
He was still working on keeping Wesley alive when Dr. Crusher and a nurse ran in. Her eyes widened with horror when she saw her son, but she didn't say a work. Instead, she began her work with silent efficiency.   
  
Nick was panting for breath when Dr. Crusher called for the three of them to get beamed to sick bay. Nick ran through the halls of the Enterprise, desperate to get to sick bay.  
  
When he got to sick bay, Wesley was all ready resting on one of the beds, there were no doctors hovering over him, so Nick assumed the injury hadn't been bad, despite all the blood.  
  
Dr. Crusher was sitting next to her son with her head resting in her hands. The stress must be catching up to her. Nick walked up to Wesley and looked down at him. He was slightly paler than usual, but he was definitely still human.   
Nick fought a growl that threatened to come from his throat at his fierce anger. His domain had been invaded. His friend had been attacked. And someone was being very, very rude to him.   
  
Wesley would be all right, now Nick needed to find the intruder.   
The community would not tolerate someone leaving bodies around where mortals would be certain to find them. Nick would not tolerate anyone attacking children. Not on his ship!  
  
"Oh, Nick!" Dr. Crusher was looking at him. She looked tired and Nick wasn't surprised. "Your hands!" Nick looked at his hands and saw they were still covered with Wesley's blood. "I'm sorry, Nick, I wasn't thinking. Come wash." She led him to a place where he could wash while Nick fought the urge to lick himself clean. It was very hard.  
  
As he washed the blood away regretfully, Dr. Crushed was talking, "I can't thank you enough, Nick. If you hadn't found Wes when you did." She shuddered and tears began to run down her face. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost him...if..."  
Nick saw she was beginning to breakdown and he pulled her into a comforting embrace. He didn't know this woman at all, but he never could stand to see a lady in distress. A hold over from his crusading days?  
  
Captain Picard and Worf came in and looked at Wesley gravely before walking over to Dr. Crusher and Nick. They had obviously been alerted to what had happened. Nick handed the sobbing woman over to Picard who could better comfort her.  
  
"Mr. Knight," Worf started in his gruff voice. "Can you tell me how you found Mr. Crusher?"  
  
"I was going to the library and he was there. I called sick bay and started first aid. That's all I know." He lied. Worf apparently accepted this and Nick was about to leave and begin his hunt when everyone turned at the sound of Wesley waking. His eyes sprang open and he looked around in confusion.  
  
Dr. Crusher hugged her son with relief. Wesley blinked and finally focused on Nick. "Nick! He was after you! A monster!"  
  
"Hush." Nick said soothingly. He put a hand on the side of Wesley's face to force him to look him in the eyes. "We'll talk about it when you wake. You need to rest now." A slight push on his mind sent Wesley back to sleep.  
  
"What have you done to him?"   
  
Nick spun to see the ship's counselor, Troi looking at him in shock. She looked at Wesley and then to the captain. "Sir! He's done some thing to Wesley's mind!" Everyone turned to Nick.  
  
Nick wanted to groan. It was bad enough that Wesley had seen the vampire, now the counselor had found him out. This was getting out of hand.   
  
"Would you rather he was hurt and in pain?" Nick asked softly.  
  
"I would rather know what is going on." Captain Picard said sternly. He was clearly angry that something was going on under his nose.   
  
"It's nothing to worry about, captain. I haven't hurt anyone and I'm not planning on hurting anyone." Well, it was sort of the truth; he wasn't planning on hurting any mortals.  
  
"Release Wesley's mind." Dr. Crusher demanded, suddenly angry. Nick pondered this and finally shook his head.   
  
"I'm not controlling his mind. I simply have a talent for hypnosis. Wesley is merely asleep." If Wesley had seen the vampire, Nick would have to change his memory. Or else the enforcers may see fit to pay a visit to the Enterprise and that was something Nick really didn't want for Wesley.  
  
"I don't understand why anyone would attack...." Dr. Crusher was nearly in tears again, but Nick knew he couldn't change his mind on this one.  
  
"Whoever did this will be coming back for him." Nick told them grimly.   
Captain Picard looked at Nick, suspiciously. "Wesley said that a monster was after you. Can you explain this?"  
  
"No, nor do I have to. Wesley has lost enough blood to induce hallucinations and of coarse anyone who would hurt him so badly would be a monster, so, it is likely that his mind twisted the facts."  
  
"Why would his hallucinations involve you?"  
  
"Possibly because we had been together just a little while before the attack. I suggest you ask Wesley when he wakes." Nick told them knowing that Wesley wouldn't wake until he was made to.  
  
Picard knew there was something going on that Mr. Knight wasn't telling him. Now that secrecy was hurting one of the children on his ship. "Take him to the Brig, Mr. Worf."  
  
Nick looked at the captain surprised. "You can't! I have a sick friend to take care of."  
  
"Doctor Crusher will take care of Mr. Vachon."  
  
"Like Hell!" Nick snarled. He tapped his communicator. "You will not go in my quarters unless it is proved that I have done something to warrant the invasion of my property. As for Vachon, he has made it perfectly clear that he does not want medical attention."   
  
He hoped that they would respect his wishes, but just in case, the tap to his communicator did more than they could expect. It alerted Theresa and Justine that something was wrong. They had heard the conversation and would go to his quarters to keep everyone out.  
  
Worf was more than willing to obey his captain and he led Nick away. Nick took one last look at Wesley lying asleep on the bed and hoped he would be all right until Nick got out of the brig. Even in these situations the community felt it better to let a whole ship of mortals die than reveal their existence. Frankly, Nick would rather catch the intruder.  
  
Once in the cell, Nick lay down on the cot and called out to his father. 'Lacroix?'  
  
The threads that connected him with the rest of his family were strongest of all with his master. His father. Though he might not always want it, for more than a thousand years his maker was a constant presence within him. At times tormenting. But, more often than not, comforting.  
  
'Yes, Nicholas?' The reply was swift, as Nicholas had thought it would be.  
  
'Is there anyone from the community expected on the Enterprise?'  
  
'No. Why? Is there a problem?' Concern echoed through their link.  
  
'A young boy has been attacked and left for dead. We saved him, but he saw his attacker. I am in the brig now, the counselor realized I put the boy to sleep so he couldn't talk before I have a chance to revise his memory. Now they think I have something to do with it.'  
  
Nick heard mental cursing, something about damned Betezoids. 'Patience, Mon enfant.' The ever-confident thought reassured him, 'you will be out of prison in a short while.' There was a brief pause. 'Be careful, Mon Nichola. Your life is far more important than a ship full of humans.'  
  
'Yes, father.' Nick replied and waited for his release.  
  
  
  
  
Jean-Luc Picard-  
  
  
The sleek black ship circled the Enterprise like a vulture. It had reached them very quickly and now the screen on the bridge lit up with the ambassador they had earlier spoken to about Mr. Vachon. Captain Picard stared at the screen in front the bridge. A regal looking man sitting at a desk with buzz cut blonde hair. He looked out at the Enterprise crew with cold disdain.   
  
"This subject is not open to debate, captain. Nicholas Knight is my representative aboard your ship. I will not have him trapped like some common thief in your dungeon!" The man was perhaps Picard age and held himself like a king.  
  
Picard all ready disliked and distrusted him. He reminded Picard to much of Q. "May I ask, admiral, how you even knew that Mr. Knight had been taken into custody? We have not sent back any reports regarding him, yet."  
  
"No," the ambassador answered flatly. "You may not ask. It is none of your concern. Release him, at once. Nicholas has work to attend to. If you need further, coercion, I have instructions from Star Fleet command. You will obey me." He pressed a button and a private message was logged into the computer for Picard to read later.  
  
"Why do you have a representative who is a waiter and seems to be putting my crew in danger?" Picard asked with barely controlled anger. He hated the idea that his crew was in danger, let alone one of the children. Now this mystery was one he didn't want.  
  
"For one thing, Nicholas is an undercover agent and has been tracking this killer for a good time, now. Also, from my information, Nicholas has saved the life of an innocent child and let him rest without pain. I can see no crime. Release him."   
  
Suddenly, with a frown, ambassador Lacroix looked at counselor Troi angrily.  
  
Troi got a startled look on her face and looked away guiltily.   
  
"Just one minute, ambassador." Picard motioned for Worf to cut the audio.   
  
"What's wrong, counselor?"  
  
Troi answered in a soft voice. "He knew that I was scanning his mind for emotions and he told me quite clearly to "get out!" The ambassador was not pleased with me."  
  
"He's Betazed?" Commander Riker asked, surprised.   
  
"No, all scans read that he's human, but he is definitely a very strong telepath."   
  
Data added. "The ambassador has high enough authorization that we have virtually no ability to refuse what he wants. Within reason, of coarse, sir."  
  
Picard frowned. The fact was that he couldn't stop the ambassador. He did not like this.  
  
"Audio." He ordered. The ambassador was still scowling. "We'll beam aboard whenever you're ready, ambassador."  
  
"Actually, captain Picard, I would prefer to dock and come aboard myself. My ship is quite able to land in one of your docking bays."  
  
Picard swallowed his irritation. "Of coarse, ambassador. I will meet you in docking bay three. Please await orders. We'll let you know when we're ready." And the screen went blank.  
  
Picard turned to his silent crew. "Thoughts?"  
  
Troi spoke up first. "He was upset about Nick being held prisoner, but he wasn't upset about why Nick was in the brig. Almost as though he didn't see this attack as being much of a threat. He was also very confident. He knew that we had to do as he asked."  
  
Will Riker said, "I don't trust him, Sir," He echoed Picard's thoughts. "There's something wrong."  
  
"I agree, number one, but it seems we have no choice." Picard had just finished reading his instructions. "These are orders for us to, not only release Mr. Knight, but to let him catch the attacker. Apparently, Mr. Knight has some connections."  
  
"Mr. Worf, go get Mr. Knight and have him brought to my ready room. I want a word with him before the ambassador gets to speak with him."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Nick-  
  
  
  
Nick felt himself weakening and growing hungry. As soon as he got out he would have to get some blood, but he also had to catch the attacker. Through their link, Lacroix knew he was in trouble, so Nick knew he would be released soon. This brought a smile to his lips.   
  
It was nice to have friends in high places.  
  
Commander Worf walked in and, without speaking, unlocked the security code of the brig. Nick stood up from where he lay and Worf said, "The captain would like to speak with you." Nick nodded wordlessly. He would have to make this fast. He hadn't eaten since yesterday.   
  
Captain Picard waited in his ready room and dismissed his head of security so he could speak with Nick. "Mr. Knight, I want to know what's going on. You obviously care about Wesley and you don't want him to get hurt." The captain's voice was low and deliberately calm. Nick could feel his heart thudding. Not fear, just controlling his anger. He didn't like being in the dark.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, sir." Nick lied, looking as innocent as he could. "I'm just a waiter who happens to know hypnotism. It took the pain away from Wesley and made him feel better. I don't see where I've done any harm."  
  
"You are a waiter who, also, has very high connections in Star Fleet. High enough that I was ordered to release you and let you catch Wesley's attacker. Can you explain this?" Captain Picard drummed his fingers on the desk, irritation showing through. "Why should I let a waiter catch an unknown who is trying to kill my people?"  
  
"Presumed killer." Nick said, clarifying the situation. For all he knew, a feeding had just gotten out of hand. "And no, I can't explain."   
  
There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Captain Picard was about to dismiss Nick when a high pitched buzz caught their attention. Picard looked around, perplexed. That wasn't the sound the communicators made.  
  
Nick snatched the communicator badge off his chest and looked at the back. He pushed the red button that was hidden there.  
  
It was a special communicator that only members of the community had. Nick had had them made just in case in of emergencies. If someone felt they needed to use it, Nick was worried. He ignored the captain and spoke into the community communicator.  
  
"Yes?" There was no need to identify himself.   
  
"Nick!" He recognized the man's voice as Justin. He was terribly young. Barely two months old and still a fledging. Nick had met the friendly young man when he had come aboard with his sibling, Theresa. Theresa, although about three hundred and fourteen years old, was still a child compared to Nick.  
  
"What's wrong, Justin?" Nick kept his voice calm, hoping to calm the younger vampire.  
  
"It's Theresa! She hurt! She keeps bleeding...and..." His voice broke off in a terrified sob.  
  
"Calm down, Justin. You'll do her no good if you break down now. I'm coming. Are you in your quarters?"  
  
"Yes, Nick." Nick was relieved to hear the fledgling getting control of himself. The last thing Theresa would need, if she were hurt, would be the added emotions of her panicked sibling.  
  
Captain Picard touched his own communicator. "Dr. Crusher to..."   
  
"No!" Nick interrupted. "Theresa is of the same faith as I am. No medical treatment."   
  
They again glared at each other before Nick turned, without being dismissed and walked out. Damned if he would let these mortals threaten his people!  
  
Nick shook himself after realizing how much he sounded like his father. He stopped at his quarters to fetch a couple of bottles of blood. He polished one off before leaving and carried two. Theresa would need as much as possible if she was as badly injured as Justin thought she was.  
  
They were posing as simple passengers on their way to Earth and Nick felt a cold stone growing in his belly. A vampire attacking a human was one thing. Attacking, and hurting, another vampire was another. If Theresa died from this attack it would mean certain trial for this attacker.  
  
Trials, in the community, usually meant death. Attacks and violence were not uncommon within the community, but Theresa was Aristotle's assistant and child. When he retired, Theresa would be the one who controlled the movements of the community. He had been training her for this purpose. Aristotle had brought her across specifically for this reason. In fact, it was common knowledge that she and Justin were his only children. Justin had only been brought across to keep Theresa company.  
  
The community would do anything to avoid Aristotle's anger. Nick found himself hoping this was all Justin's overreaction to some small accident. With any luck, Theresa would be fine when he got there. Somehow, Nick knew this was all a very faint hope.  
  
**********  
  
Captain Picard was becoming annoyed with Mr. Knight. He was quite innocent of any wrongdoing. Picard knew he only had suspicions to go by. Now, apparently, Mr. Knight had secret communications going on with others on the enterprise.   
  
After Mr. Knight got the call, Picard watched him change from the pleasant, blonde waiter into a serious young man used to commanding and being obeyed.   
  
When Mr. Knight had left, Picard called Dr. Crusher and Mr. Worf. He wanted to be ready if this Theresa needed medical help. He also wanted security to be ready to catch this mysterious attacker. No matter what Star Fleet command said, this was his ship and he would protect his people.  
  
**********  
  
Nick looked up from Theresa when he heard Justin shout, "Nick!"  
  
Nick ran out of the bedroom, more than a little irritated. Theresa was very weak and he had to make sure she lived to see Aristotle. He found Justin trying his best to stand off Captain Picard, Dr. Crusher, and Mr. Worf. Considering he was so young, Justin wasn't doing to well. Nick knew he was going to need a more experienced hand.  
  
"I have all ready asked you to stay away from Theresa." He told Picard firmly.  
  
"But, you are not Theresa's family." Picard countered. "Unless she tell us she doesn't want medical treatment, we have an obligation to help her."  
  
Picard was getting serious.   
  
"Check her medical records." He told Dr. Crusher. "You will see her will is that no medical treatment is to be given. Justin is her brother." He nodded at the, still frightened, man, remembering their cover story. "He can make decisions where she is concerned."  
  
Nick glared at the Enterprise officers silently. He had learned from his father that silence was often better than long-winded speeches. Both Vachon and Theresa were helpless in the bedroom except for a very young fledgling worried about his sibling.  
  
Whether or not it blows his cover, Nick would not let them pass. It was a stand off with neither party would to back town.  
  
  
Jean-Luc Picard-  
  
  
Picard knew that Knight was in the right, he had the law behind him. They simply could not go against religious beliefs in this type of situation.  
Dr. Crusher nodded regrettably. She had checked through the computer and Miss Theresa Low had, indeed, stated her wishes quite clearly. They couldn't touch her.  
  
  
A few minutes later, Picard had to go see the ambassador. He would rather have finished with Mr. Knight and that mystery first, but he had made the ambassador wait far to long all ready. He had left Beverly and Mr. Worf waiting at Mr. Knight's quarters in hopes that there would be some chance to look at the two patients.   
  
Picard went to the docking bay where he would meet the cold ambassador.  
Captain Picard had since dismissed his first impression of the ambassador. Waiting in the shuttle bay with counselor Troi and Commander Riker, Picard had come to realize that it was likely just the man's personality that grated on his nerves. And he was far to much the diplomat to allow something like that to cause trouble on his ship.   
  
The Raven had turned out to be a magnificent ship; for all that it was so small. The doors of the ship opened to reveal the ambassador, waiting for the door to completely fold down, forming a stairway.  
  
The imposing man looked down at them for a moment from the top of the stairway, with a slight smile. He slowly came down the stairs and Picard held a hand out to the unfriendly ambassador.  
  
The ambassador took the offered hand and Picard was mildly surprised at how cold the ambassador's hand was.  
  
Another man appeared at the top of stairs and he wore a harried, worried expression.  
  
The ambassador spoke, "Greetings, Captain Picard. I am Ambassador Lacroix, this is my associate, Aristotle." He gestured to the small, nervous man making his way down the stairs to stand near Lacroix.  
  
"Where is she?" The man, Aristotle demanded. "Where is Theresa?"   
  
"She's in my quarters." Everyone turned to the new voice. It was Nicholas and he was striding into the room. He ignored the Starfleet officers and spoke to Aristotle first. "Theresa is with Vachon and Justin. Justin is looking after them as best as he can, but she needs you." There was a silence and Nick introduced the officers. "This is Commander Riker and Mr. Worf. This," He spoke with emphasis, "is counselor Troi."  
  
The two visitors seemed to examine the counselor for a moment. Aristotle began walking away without a word.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Commander Riker held out a hand, but the little man with glasses kept walking.  
  
"Don't bother," Nick told him. "He's going to see Theresa." Then the odd waiter looked at the ambassador.   
  
"Nicholas, you look as well as this life style can allow."  
  
Then Nicholas and the ambassador began to speak in a strange language, leaving the Enterprise crew to stare back and forth during their conversation like a tennis match.  
  
"Salutatio, meus filius." Greetings, my son. The ambassador said softly with a slight smile.  
  
"Salutatio, meus pater." Greetings, my father. Nicholas replied with a warmer smile than his father had given him.  
  
Picard thought that some of the words sounded similar to his native French, but he couldn't be certain. What they would have heard if they could understand ancient Latin would be,  
  
"I think we are finished with the formalities, Nicholas, let's get down to business." Lacroix continued in Latin. "Where are these Borg creatures?" Lacroix asked his favorite son.  
  
"I don't know, yet. There's no sign of them, but Vachon told me that he felt them through Urs. She's still alive, but she fighting the Borg right now."  
  
They stared at each other for a moment before Lacroix looked at the mortals. "How much do they know?"  
  
Nick hesitated for a bare second. He didn't want the crew hurt, but Lacroix needed to know the truth. "A little more than they should. They don't know anything, yet, but they think something is up."  
  
Picard felt terribly uneasy under the gaze of the cold, icy eyes of the ambassador. He didn't know why, but he felt just like he had when they'd first met Q and he had told them that humanity was to be judged.  
  
"I will see Mr. Vachon, now, captain." The tall man told him with amazing arrogance. "I do not think that you will be needed. I believe that Mr. Knight can lead me to him."  
  
Nick visible flinched at the tone he knew would irritate the captain. Lacroix never was any good at being polite to those who outranked him. Basically, because he had no superiors. At least that was what he thought.  
  
Captain Picard bristled and struggled to contain his anger. Until he did anything wrong, the ambassador would be treated like an honored guest. Picard found himself hoping the ambassador would do something wrong.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but was surprised to find the ambassador brushed pasted him. "One last thing, Picard. Keep your telepath out of my mind!"  
  
Counselor Troi blushed bright pink. She would never peek into someone's mind without permission!  
  
All of the officers turned to Mr. Knight with offended expressions. They looked at him as though he could control the ambassador's rudeness.   
  
Nick shrugged. "You'll have to forgive his manners. He's just worried about Vachon." It wasn't really a lie and Nick was certain to keep his mind shield in against Troi. True, Lacroix was worried about Vachon, but that wasn't what caused his rude behavior. Lacroix was rude to most people who assumed that they were better than he was.  
  
With any luck, offending the crew was the worst that Lacroix would do on his visit.   
  
Nick didn't offer any other excuses and followed his master and father out.  
  
  
Lacroix-  
  
  
Lacroix walked confidently out of the shuttle bay. He had often found that Starfleet honored its ambassadors with a great deal of show. He would have basically free run of this ship.   
  
Lacroix felt pride well up in his heart at the smooth running that this ship had. Nicholas had made a name for this ship in the community as a safe, secure place as far as traveling went. Few of their people traveled so far from Mother Earth and Sister Moon but those who did feel the call for adventure most often chose to use the Enterprise.   
  
Now all that was threatened because of these things that were part life and part machine. Even Lacroix felt his blood run cold at the thought of gentle little Urs as one of the Borg. There was also the threat that Urs would not be able to hide her knowledge of the community from the collective mind of the Borg.  
  
Lacroix had not yet told Nicholas that he had the painful duty of decided whether or not Urs had to be destroyed for the sake of the community. It was not a choice he was looking forward to.  
  
Lacroix felt Nicholas following close behind him and took the information from his son's mind that he needed. The information of where his quarters were and Vachon's condition.  
  
Suddenly he stopped and faced Nicholas with a snarl. Nicholas stopped, surprised at the sudden anger from his sire. Lacroix threw the unexpected information he had gotten from his son back at Nicholas.  
  
Nicholas flinched when he realized what his master had learned. "Where is the boy!" Lacroix demanded. "He knows!"  
  
Nicholas cast anxious glances at the few mortals who looked at them curiously. "Not here, Lacroix! My quarters are just up there." He gestured to where Doctor Crusher and Mr. Worf still stood outside.   
  
Lacroix stepped within inches of his son's face and hissed. "We will discuss this, Nicholas." And he walked with fury in his steps, passed Worf without so much as looking at him.  
  
Nick sighed and wondered how on Earth he was supposed to protect Vachon, get Theresa, Justin, and Aristotle off the Enterprise, and make sure that Wesley survives Lacroix's visit. With a determined air, Nick walked into his quarters, also ignoring the mortals.   
  
  
Beverly Crusher-  
  
  
She watched her son's friend come back, following a tall man with a presence. He walked like he the owned the world and everyone else was just a passing diversion. Beverly watched when the man stopped and stared into mid air for a moment before spinning on his heel and says something to Mr. Knight. She was to far away to hear what they said, but the blonde man was obviously angry about something.  
  
The taller man stalked in Mr. Knight's quarters and Nick, looking very serious, walked after him. Her thoughts wandered to her son, still in the sleep that Mr. Knight had put him in. At least they thought he did. There was no proof of anything. Tears stung her eyes. All she wanted was her son back.  
  
  
Nicholas-  
  
Nicholas faced his father bravely. He knew that if there was one thing his father hated, it was cowardliness.   
  
"How does that boy have knowledge of you, Nicholas." Lacroix was trying very had to control himself.   
  
"He is the boy I told you about who was attacked. I haven't been able to track the attacker with Vachon and Theresa. So I put the boy to sleep and he'll stay there until I can adjust his memory." Nick spoke quickly to appease his father. "He doesn't know anything that can hurt us."  
  
Lacroix grew still. "What about that Betazoid woman?"  
  
Nick frowned. "What about her?"   
  
"Can she see his mind while he sleeps?"  
  
Nick thought and grew worried when he realized that he didn't know the answer for certain. Lacroix could read the answer on Nicholas' face without touching his mind and he told his son firmly to, "take care of it".  
  
In the bedroom, Aristotle was feeding Theresa from his wrist with Justin looking on, worried. Theresa had her eyes half closed but she did look better. They moved on to Vachon.  
  
"He's in the first stage sleep cycle." Nicholas told Lacroix quietly so as to not disturb Aristotle.  
  
"I will stay with him until it's over."  
  
Even as Lacroix said this, the Enterprise was rocked with violent force. "Nicholas, what's going on?"  
  
Nick went to his computer console and spoke, "Computer, access code 12, 28, Fluer." On the screen in front of him the bridge of the Enterprise was shown. Picard and Worf were back there and there were red lights blinking. "Audio." Nick commanded.  
  
They heard the voices clearly. "The Borg are closing in." Worf told his captain.  
  
"Shields are failing, sir!" Someone else shouted out.  
  
On the screen of the bridge Nick saw the Borg cube as green lasers shot out and collided with the Enterprise, rocking it again. He remembered previous encounters with the Borg, but this was personal. He had never thought that the community would be betrayed to those monsters.  
  
Someone on the bridge called out with alarm; "We're being boarded!" With that several forms appeared on the bridge and Nicholas gasped when he recognized one of the small Borg.  
  
"Urs!"  
  
Lacroix was suddenly leaning over his shoulder and growled into Nicholas' ear. "Go to her, meus filius. Use all of your power if you have to. The Borg are, now, a greater threat than the mortals are. I can't leave Vachon; it's to close to his time. Bring her back to us if you can."   
  
"What if I can't?" Nicholas asked his father, afraid that he knew the answer all ready.  
  
Lacroix looked into Nick's baby blue eyes with his cold ones. "Bring her back."  
  
  
Nicholas flew down the corridor. Literally. He could take care of the mortals later, but Urs needed him now. Several people screamed with surprise when he rounded corners and Nick ignored them. Soon, Nick reached the Bridge with the red alert lights still flashing in the midst of the mayhem.   
  
Several people lay on the floor, bleeding. Even in all that was going on, Nick had to struggle not to fall on the floor to feed from the wounded. Instead, he focused on one of the Borg who stood still and had not yet moved.  
  
"Urs!" He shouted.  
  
This got him the attention of all the crew and the Borg who had not yet noticed him until then.  
  
  
Jean-Luc Picard-  
  
  
God, no. His mind screamed at him to run. Get away form the Borg. Yet, behind that voice was another that whispered how comforting it had been to be apart of the collective. It had felt so safe and...and...  
  
No! The captain of the Enterprise shook himself. He would not dwell on those thoughts. Several of his people were attacked and fell to the superior attack. Then a voice came form behind him,  
  
"Urs!" Picard turned to find Mr. Knight standing there. He was staring at one of the small Borg who appeared to have been a woman at one time. The other Borg focused on him and Picard knew that they would attack.  
  
"Run! Get away." He yelled at the man. Personally, Picard may not like the man, but he had done nothing to deserve being turned into Borg.  
  
Nick didn't acknowledge the captain and stay looking at the Borg. One of the large Borg began to advance on Nick and Nick glared at it. Picard was shocked to see the man's eyes fade from pale blue into a blazing yellow.  
  
"Let her go!" The man's voice came out in a deep, throaty growl. "She is mine!"  
  
The Borg, surprisingly, responded. "We are Borg. Your race shall be assimilated and add great strength to us. She is the first. You will be next." The Borg who had spoken raised its hand and a green laser shot out, barely missing Nick.   
  
Everyone was surprised that he had moved so quickly and more surprised when Nicholas looked at the Borg and hissed. He now had long fangs that looked needle sharp, and bared them like an animal enraged.  
  
Nick leapt into the air and floated there for a moment. He seemed to think about what to do when Nick pulled out a dart, like a tiny arrow and threw it. It flew so fast that only Data could track its path.  
  
It hit where Nick knew it would, just on the exposed collarbone of Urs. She fell to the floor instantly, her eyes rolling into her head.  
  
On the screen several small black ships appeared and swarmed around the Borg vessel. They began firing at it and, oddly enough, doing quite a bit of damage. The Borg invaders were transported away. All except the one that Mr. Knight had injured.  
  
The alien, Picard knew that Nick couldn't possibly be human, flew down to the Borg and knelt beside her. Just as she was starting to vanish, being recalled to the Borg ship, Mr. Knight grabbed one of the implants on her temple and savagely ripped it out.  
  
Beverly gasped as blood spurted out of the girl's head. Picard felt himself grow sick as Mr. Knight began ripping all of the implants out of her. One at a time, the man they had thought was a simple waiter, tore at the machinery with monstrous strength.  
  
Finally, Beverly stepped forward. "Stop! You'll kill her if you remove the implants." She demanded.  
  
Mr. Knight gave a short, curt laugh. "Somehow, I doubt it." He looked at his handiwork and scowled. By now, the girl was almost completely naked and bleeding from nearly every place on her body. Her head was completely bald and Picard knew that before she had been assimilated she had once been a truly beautiful girl.  
  
"I don't like this." Knight said to himself more than the watching humans. "They've taken her hair."  
  
Picard frowned. With all of the problems they would have if they even could get her back to her human self, he was worried about her hair?  
  
"She was very vain about it." Knight continued softly. "Never left the house without it being perfect." There was more than a note of sadness in his voice.  
  
"Do you know her?" Riker asked.  
  
"She's my niece." This was unexpected considering they're ages, still, it wasn't impossible. "The daughter of one of my younger brothers."  
  
"What did you do to her?"  
  
"Just a bit of poison." Knight replied distantly. He didn't seem to be paying attention to the conversation. "She'll wake with a headache in a few hours. I hope."  
  
"Sir!" Worf exclaimed. "Those ships have chased off the Borg. There are thirty ships and they are heavily armed." Everyone of the crew stared at the small ships that had, seemingly, easily defeated the most feared creatures ever encountered.   
  
The ships took up formation surrounding the Enterprise and Picard grew worried. What if these weren't allies, but competitors of the Borg? There was a silence and Picard call for hailing frequencies. There was only one way to find out the purpose of their saviors.  
  
"I am Jean-Luc Picard of the U.S.S Enterprise." Picard spoke to the screen. "Thank you for the rescue."  
  
The screen lit up with a face. It was a strange looking man with long, curly black hair and a finely trimmed mustache. He smiled warmly at Picard.  
  
"Greeting, Captain Picard. I am Felix Twist, captain of the Corvus. Looks like we arrived just in time." There was an amused undertone to his voice, but Picard saw two crewmen in the background, fixing a few of the repairs. They had obviously taken some damage.  
  
"As I said," Picard continued, "Thank you. But, if you don't mind, who are you?"  
  
The smile never faded and Captain Twist replied, "Just a private enterprise. No pun intended."  
  
Picard saw a movement on the floor and frowned as Knight drew a knife from the back of his shirt. It was a large, slightly curved knife and Picard wondered what he was doing. Then he shouted when Knight put the knife to the Borg girl's wrist. "Stop!  
  
Knight looked at him with soft blue eyes. "The Borg have poisoned her blood with their nanobots. I can heal her."   
  
"I've had enough!" Picard declared suddenly as his patience with the odd alien ran out completely. "Doctor Crusher, have your people take her to Sick Bay. You," He indicated Knight "go to your quarters before I have you put in the Brig."  
  
Knight looked at Picard and the captain of the Enterprise felt himself go cold. "If I let her go now, Urs will kill Doctor Crusher and any security that goes with her. You have probably realized that I am not human. Neither is Urs and I can assure you that she is far more dangerous than she looks. Can you heal her from the Borg contamination without her killing you out of her nature?"  
  
It was a very serious question and Doctor Crusher shrugged. "I can try, Captain."  
  
"And I know I can do it." Knight replied. "She is my niece and I will not allow you to endanger her with your fear of me or ignorance." He turned to Beverly and added quickly, "No offense intended, Doctor Crusher. The longer I delay the longer the Borg will have to rebuild their technology in her."   
  
Knight slashed the girl's wrists before anyone could stop him. When Worf grabbed the hand that he was holding the knife with, Nick easily threw the Klingon off and several feet away.   
  
He glared at the officers before picking up the still bleeding Urs and walked to the turbolift. Before stepping into it he turned to them. "I am no danger to you unless you threaten me or my people. Just leave Urs alone and let her heal."  
  
"I can't do that." Picard answered. "She is still a Borg, even if you've taken all of the outside equipment off, and she is still a danger to my ship and crew. I have to put her in custody."  
  
  
Nicholas-  
  
Nicholas felt his beast grow in him and tried to squash it. Lacroix touched his mind. 'Just leave, Nicholas. Felix needs to get himself on the ship. He thinks he can help with Urs. The mortals will do nothing to hurt innocents. Remember the boy you rescued.'  
  
Nicholas thought that was a great idea and spoke to Picard. "If you think to kill me or take Urs from me, just remember that Wesley is asleep under my power. Can you wake him without me?"  
  
Picard cursed. He didn't think Knight would threaten the boy he seemed so fond of.   
  
Beverly paled. "You wouldn't." She said, fearing that her son would be lost without Nick's help.  
  
He looked at her and his face softened. "I'm sorry, Doctor, but I will not let anyone hurt my family. Not for any reason."   
  
With that he turned and left, hoping that they took him seriously. He would never hurt Wesley, but if he did die defending Urs, then he wasn't sure Wesley would wake up. Lacroix, of coarse, could wake him. The question was, would he? Lacroix was not above a little petty revenge when it came to family. Especially Nick.  
  
They made it all the way to Nick's quarters without meeting any security and Nick was thankful for everyone's sake.  
  
His quarters were quiet when he entered and Nick knew that Lacroix had to be in the bedroom with the sleeping Vachon. It was conversion day and the Spaniard would not survive without him. Vachon might not live even with Lacroix and Nick didn't want to chance putting Urs with him. Just in case she woke up, still as a Borg.   
  
He set her on the couch and went to get her some blood. Her own was still dripping on his carpet so when it finished leaking out, he could feed her some clean stuff.  
  
  
Picard-  
  
  
Picard watched the unknown alien walk off with the wounded Borg in his arms and a steady trail of blood leaking behind them. He didn't know what to do. Damn! If only they could wake Wesley up without Knight this would all be so much easier.  
  
"Excuse me." Picard looked at the screen and felt terribly embarrassed. He had forgotten Captain Twist.  
  
"Forgive me, Captain Twist. I'm afraid that..."   
  
"Nonsense." The Captain waved a hand negligently. "Trouble with the crew, I completely understand." And he laughed happily as if nothing were wrong. "I was wondering if we might come aboard for a time. Our ships took a bit of a beating during the fight and we need a safe place for repairs."  
  
"Of coarse, docking bay four is free if you would like to come aboard."   
  
Captain Twist nodded and signed off.  
  
  
The captain of the Corvus was welcomed aboard and told that he could explore the ship within reason while his crew were repairing the ship and Picard called his crew together to discuss the current Borg problem.  
  
"I hate to do this," Picard said to start off the meeting. "But I'm afraid that in this case the safety of the crew outweighs the right to privacy of Mr. Knight. Mr. Data, I want you to open a channel to Mr. Knight's quarters so we can see and hear them."   
  
Every one, except Data, who obeyed the command without question, looked at each other uncertainly.  
  
"I know." Picard answered their unasked question. "But, with a Borg on the ship on one of the crew being threatened, we have very little choice. We can be fairly certain that Mr. Knight is not the human he has been posing as. I don't know what he is or his connection to the ambassador. Mr. Data, open the channel."  
  
One fact that the passengers of the Enterprise did not know was that every room had a camera that the captain could use to see and hear them in an emergency.  
  
They all turned to the screen at the end of the room when Mr. Knight's quarters came on.  
  
They saw the Borg girl, now modestly covered with a blanket, lying on Mr. Knight's couch. Nick came into view and sat next to her slight, still sleeping form. He was holding a wine bottle in one hand and put it to her lips. Red wine fell from the corners of her mouth and onto the black leather couch. Nick put his head in his hands and they could hear him sigh.   
  
Picard could almost feel pity for the person who was trying to save his niece form the Borg when there was so little hope. If he would only let them, Beverly and Geordi could help immensely. Picard was sure of it.  
  
There was a chime at the door and Knight said, "Who is it?"   
  
"It's me."   
  
Everyone sat up straight at the familiar voice. This was an interesting twist, to say the least.   
  
"Come in, Felix."   
  
The captain from the Corvus walked into the room and took Nick's hand, like an old friend.   
  
"I came as soon as I could gather the community, Nick. Everyone is in bloodlust about the Borg attack on Dunbar. They want war."  
  
"They may just get it." Nick told him. "I don't know if I can save Urs. Vachon is out of it with his conversion day, maybe when he wakes up he can feed her." There was a sign of weariness in his voice and the visiting captain put a comforting hand on his back.  
  
"Where's your father, Nick?"  
  
"Lacroix is in with Vachon. It's all we can do."  
  
"Lacroix is Nick's father?" Beverly said, surprised. They didn't have all that much difference in their ages.  
  
"I think that we can hold off the battle for a while, but if Urs dies..."  
  
Captain Felix never finished his sentence as Aristotle came out of the bedroom. "It's worse than that, Felix." He came to sit in an easy chair opposite of Nick. He looked thin and paler than usual. He had been feeding Theresa for almost an hour now. "The vampire who attacked Theresa is still on the ship. She thinks he's the one who betrayed us to the Borg."  
  
"Does she know who it was?" Nick leaned forward eagerly.  
  
Aristotle shook his head. "No. She didn't recognize him. But it was a male and about six and a half feet tall. The image she showed me was foggy, so he must have clouded her mind for a moment. That means whoever the attacker is, is old and powerful."  
  
That told the crew another thing. Whoever these people were, they were telepathic.  
  
Nick nodded. "He's not bothering to hide himself, either. I've been feeling his presence for a short while now. I'm going to have to hunt." He told them grimly.  
  
Aristotle went back in the other room and Nick asked Felix to stay with Urs in case there was any change. Nick left his quarters after checking in the bedroom to see that Vachon and Lacroix were all right and the camera lost track of him.   
  
The screen turned black and Picard looked at his crew. "Well, that was interesting."  
  
"So," Riker summarized. "Whatever Knight is doing and whoever he is, it also includes a respected ambassador, a brave pilot who save our lives, a mysterious passenger, a Borg, and someone named Aristotle who we know nothing about except that he was an early Greek philosopher. "  
  
"Plus, a young woman who has worked on our ship for several months." Data added.  
  
Geordi asked, "Did I just hear that he was hunting someone on this ship who caused the massacre on Dunbar and brought about the Borg attack on us?"  
  
There was silence.   
  
"Mr. Worf, please go find Mr. Knight. I don't know what is going on, but we need to find out."  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice was in the room with them and everyone turned to find Captain Felix lounging against a wall, looking at them.   
  
"What do you know, Captain Felix?" Picard asked.  
  
"Well, I know that you know that Knight is not human." He walked closer to them. "I know that you think he is to blame for all of this trouble. I can assure you, however, that he did nothing wrong. If you look in your records, you'll find that he's been here for quite a few months and has caused no difficulties."   
  
"We have no reason to believe you." Riker said in a flat voice. "He's done some very questionable things lately, including bringing a Borg onto the ship!"  
  
"Technically, she came aboard herself and he only rescued her from you. She is the reason that I'm here. It has been decided that you need to understand a little better if we are to work together."  
  
"Decided?" Troi asked. "By whom?"  
  
Felix's eyes narrowed at her and a slight frown creased his face. It lasted only a minute before his smile returned.  
  
"You'll meet him soon. If you want to understand better, come and see what you are dealing with."  
  
Picard stood, not looking at all happy. "If I am not satisfied with this, I am going to take the Borg and lock her in the brig until we reach a starbase. I will have Mr. Vachon brought to sickbay and he will have a proper check up by Doctor Crusher."  
  
"And what about the child you are so certain the Mr. Knight is hurting?"  
  
"I am assured that the best hope for waking him can be found on the Betazed home world or Vulcan." He looked to Troi who had advised him about this earlier. Beverly Crusher nodded in agreement, showing that she firmly trusted Troi's opinion on her son's life.  
  
Felix shrugged, not seeming to care. "Very well." He said as he walked out of the conference room.  
  
Picard motioned for them to follow Captain Felix when Mr. Data stopped them all. "Sir, Mr. Knight's quarters are a ten minute run from here. How did Captain Felix make it here in three point two minutes?"  
  
They followed him into Knight's quarters and were surprised to find the Borg still on the couch. "What's going on?" Picard asked when Felix went to sit next to the Borg. He was surprised to see that she was still alive after Knight had torn all of the implants out of her and slashed her wrists. Now there even seemed to be blonde hair growing on her scalp.  
  
"Ah, Felix." Everyone turned to see the completely naked ambassador Lacroix with a crooked smile on his face. He seemed amused at their stunned reaction. "I'm pleased that they came."  
  
"Captain Picard," Felix said. "It was ambassador Lacroix who wanted you to come here to see Urs."  
  
"Urs?" Picard asked, trying very hard not to look at Lacroix.   
  
"Yes." Lacroix put on a black velvet robe and went to sit near the Borg. "This is Urs." He lovingly stroked her scarred, pale face. "Our innocent goddess."   
  
  
Nicholas-  
  
The trail was warm. Nick was right when he had guessed that the attacker was advertising his presence. Yes, it was definitely a male vampire from the scent that Nick was following. He passed quietly by familiar places and barely saw them.   
  
One of his best methods of hunting was by scent. Nick could basically walk through the entire Enterprise with his eyes closed and find any person he was looking for.   
  
That was what brought Nick to Ten Forward. It was empty except for one table where a man sat, sipping blood from a tall, fluted wineglass.   
  
Nick was very proud that he managed to keep the scream of terror inside.  
  
The man had shoulder length brown hair and silver eyes. He was grinning at Nick over his glass.  
  
"Greetings, son. It's been a long time."  
  
Before Nick had regained himself, he found himself flying through the air and crashing into the wall. Nick came to with his eyes blazing red and found Gurmial standing over him.  
  
"I know that I can never be the Master of our community. So I have decided to have our community destroyed. We will be absorbed into the collective memory of the Borg."  
  
Nick let his anger and fear drift as he considered the vampire whose eyes were slightly glazed and realized that he had gone mad.   
  
  
Nick sat up and tried to reason with him. "I'm not your son, Gurmial. Lacroix is my master. My father."  
  
The smile vanished from Gurmial's face. "Yes, he's your master. But only because he stole you when I wasn't looking! You went to the Crusades and he took you. If you had come home sooner, you would be my child. Mine!"  
  
With that last word, the furious ancient picked Nicholas up and threw him threw one of the, supposedly, unbreakable tables. The table shattered along with Nick's back and the blonde vampire lay on the floor, stunned. He couldn't move and Gurmial leaned over his body, whispering into his ear.  
  
"We will all give up the gift of immortality to the Borg. One way or the other, Nicholas de Brabant, you and I will be together forever."  
  
  
Lacroix-  
  
  
He really did love shocking these mortals, but it was time to stop playing. He put on Nick's robe and mentally told Felix to move so he could sit near Urs.  
  
She was sleeping deeply, thanks to the drugs that Nicholas had given her. Now they had to clean her blood and that would need Vachon. Thankfully, he was still several hours from the deep sleep. He would only just be able to help Urs.  
  
"I am about to show you something that has been a closely guarded secret for more centuries than you can imagine. So closely guarded, in fact, that any human who found out this secret has been killed for it. Nicholas, Urs, and Vachon are members of a society that depends on blood for their survival. They are three in a race that numbers only a couple hundred. When the Borg took Urs she was forced to give up all information about their people and now they are threatened.  
  
The traitor who gave this information to the Borg is on your ship and Nicholas is going to kill him. They can not afford to let the Borg take any of their people. Urs was taken on Dunbar and many others of her people committed suicide to escape the Borg."  
  
Riker spoke up, "Are you saying that she," he pointed to Urs, "Is a...a vampire?" The first officer looked embarrassed to even say it, but he couldn't hold the question in.  
  
Lacroix smiled at the bearded mortal. "Yes."  
  
"That's absurd!" The down to earth captain protested.  
  
"Really?" Lacroix raised an eyebrow. "Vachon." He raised his voice slightly. From the other room Vachon walked like a zombie. He was dreadfully pale and his long hair was hanging limp. Lacroix stood and went over the man who looked nearly dead. "Look, little conquistador, your daughter lives." He began to slowly guide Vachon to the couch. "She needs you as much as you need her. Your blood to let her heal. Your blood."  
  
Picard shook himself. The ambassador's voice was hypnotic and he helped Vachon to sit next to Urs.  
  
Vachon began to tremble and when Doctor moved to go to him out of instinct, Felix took her arm and held her back. He silently shook his head.  
  
Vachon opened his mouth and everyone saw the long fangs that had appeared.  
He gently touched Urs' forehead and then his hands went to her wrist. He kissed her softly on the wrist before biting his own.  
  
The crew gasped and, frankly, Lacroix was very pleased with their reaction. Since it appeared that he had to reveal some of the secrets of the community, then at least he had the satisfaction that they were shocked.  
  
Vachon put his freely bleeding wrist to Urs' mouth. At first nothing happened. Slowly, very slowly, her mouth moved until her tongue snaked out of her mouth and began to lap at the blood. Soon she was sucking at him with her eyes closed.  
  
Vachon closed his eyes and looked as if he would fall asleep. Lacroix helped him to lay next to Urs with her still drinking form him. She stopped, but didn't let go of his wrist in a moment.  
  
Briefly, Urs' eyes opened and wandered the room. A low growl escaped her throat until Lacroix drew a bottle from behind the couch and uncorked it. She grabbed it from him with terrible force and began to guzzle it.  
  
"Don't you mean "We"." Picard asked quietly.  
  
"What?" Lacroix frowned at the captain.  
  
"You said that they are members of a vampire race. We have heard that you are Nick Knight's father. Is it true?"  
  
Lacroix looked at him through cold eyes and Picard stood his ground. "How did you hear this?"  
  
"We have observation devices in every room on the ship in case of emergencies."  
  
"I see." This would have to be fixed.  
  
Lacroix laughed. It was an awful sound, like fingernails on a chalkboard. Suddenly, the laughing stopped and Lacroix frowned. Then he dove for the door.  
  
"What now?" Picard asked out loud. "Follow him!" He shouted to his people. They left the vampire couple alone with Felix to watch over the young people. They never did find out about Aristotle, Theresa, or Justin who were in the other room listening.  
  
  
Aristotle-  
  
"What was the General doing, Aristotle?" Theresa asked, confused. She had always been told that the General was one of the strongest advocates that mortals shouldn't know about them. Why would he tell?  
  
"I'm not sure." Aristotle told her with a puzzled expression. "He rarely explains himself. The General has an immense ego. He must have a reason." Aristotle went to a computer that Nick kept in his bedroom. "Let's see what we can do with the ship's records, shall we. Nick, Vachon, and Urs will have to disappear."  
  
  
  
Lacroix-  
  
  
He found Nick on the floor of the Ten Forward and rushed to him. He saw red and quickly found out the Nick was all right, his back had only been broken. He knew that a little rest and Nicholas would be fine. Now he sniffed the air. He had to sort through the sweet smell of his child's blood and the usual scent of mortals. There, it was a recent smell and familiar. Memories form long ago. Now who was that? Lacroix searched his vast memory to connect the smell to something.   
  
With a snarl he found it and his eyes flashed a furious yellow stained with red sparks. Nicholas would be fine, but he had to find the attacker before Nicholas woke up. As Nicholas' master it was his responsibility to protect him. This attack was more of an insult to him that it was a threat to Nicholas. He was running through the doors of Ten Forward before the Enterprise crew even entered.  
  
  
Beverly Crusher-  
  
  
Doctor Crusher was the first to see Nick on the floor. "Dear God!" She exclaimed in horror before she ran to him.  
  
"What the Hell happened?" Picard demanded as he ran to kneel beside Beverly. "What happened to him?"  
  
"His back's been broken." She told him with a choke in her voice. It was a treatable injury. She could have him healthy in an hour and probably walking in two. But because of his religious beliefs she couldn't touch him.  
  
Beverly closed her eyes and tried not to see the blood that pooled around his broken body. He was bent in the middle, strangely, and his eyes were closed. "We can't do anything." She groaned. "He doesn't want medical treatment and he's going to die for stupid beliefs!" The last was shouted. Beverly was angry and she couldn't help but think about her son and how this could be Wesley on the floor.  
  
"It must have been the same attacker who got Wesley." Picard said softly. He was well aware that he was watching a man die in front of him. He could see the blood pounding out of the injured back with each beat of his heart.  
  
Then he noticed something odd. Picard frowned and looked closer. The blood wasn't pounding out. It was rushing in. "Beverly, what's going on? What is he?"  
  
Beverly saw what he was looking at and gasped. "I don't know, Jean-Luc. No race I've ever seen is able to do this."  
  
"Could it be true? Do you think he is a vampire, like Ambassador Lacroix said?"  
  
Beverly didn't know what to say. Vampires. It was impossible. Quite impossible.  
  
  
Lacroix-  
  
Lacroix easily tracked his enemy to the engineering room. There were several dead crewmen and Gurmial was leaning over the controls. He seemed to be examining the buttons and trying to decide which one to push.  
  
"Good evening." Lacroix said softly.  
  
The slightly younger vampire turned, surprised. He then grinned with triumph. "Good evening, Lacroix. I assume that you found Nicholas."  
  
"Oh, yes. Now why would you want to do such a stupid thing, Gurmial? You know that I will kill you for the insult of harming my child."  
  
Gurmial growled. "My child! He was mine before he was yours!"  
  
Lacroix chuckled and began to circle his opponent. "Nicholas chose me. You can't blame him, really. He has told me often enough how you treated him as a child." Lacroix began to feel the old anger build. "He was your step-son and you beat him like a dog went it pleased you."  
  
"You beat him to near death, Lacroix. You are in no position to be lecturing on child discipline."  
  
"I only hurt him to teach him and, though it took many centuries, Nicholas has turned out just as I have wished."  
  
Gurmial howled and charged Lacroix. Proof that he had lost his mind since the last time they had met.  
  
It was a fierce battle that ended with Lacroix winning. Of coarse. Lacroix reached into his enemy's chest and tore out his heart with his bare hands. Messy, but effective. It was not permanent, but that was how Lacroix had meant it. Now Gurmial did not have to worry about dying by Lacroix's hand, he had to worry about the community. He would face trial.  
  
It was have been kinder for Lacroix to kill him now. But Lacroix had rarely been accused of kindness. He dragged the body back to Nicholas' quarters, holding the heart in his hand. Now to take care of the Borg difficulty.   
  
Nicholas healed from the attack quickly and was packed in an hour. It was decided that it would be best for him to leave the Enterprise with Vachon and Urs. Urs still needed tending and Vachon would need help with her.  
  
They had easily changed the memories of the Enterprise crew, thanks to Lacroix, and the records, thanks to Felix and Aristotle. Nick woke Wesley up and changed his memory. The boy was amazingly intelligent, but he was easily swayed.  
  
Still, just to be safe, they would move everyone on. Theresa and Justin were leaving with Lacroix and Aristotle to bring Gurmial to Trial on Earth.   
  
"Vale, meus filius." Lacroix touched Nicholas on the shoulder before turning to leave. Good bye, my son.  
  
Nicholas watched his father go with a slight smile on his face before getting on the shuttle that would take him, Urs, and Vachon to a star base where they were expected to tell the Starfleet personnel everything.  
  
Nick, Urs, and Vachon walked to the ship that Felix had given them and, Vachon gave them the fake I.D.'s that Aristotle had supplied them with. Nick glanced at his and found that he was now Mr. Jules Bernado.   
  
In the corridor, Nick glanced at Riker who was talking to a pale young man with short brown hair.   
  
"It's nice to have you on board, Mr. Yule. We've just lost a waiter in Ten Forward so they're very eager to have you."  
  
"Thank you, Commander Riker. It's great to be here." The familiar vampire smiled and nodded slightly to Nick. Nick nodded back, pleased that the Enterprise would be looked after.  
  
  
-END-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
